Gone With the What?
by court4short
Summary: While watching a movie, Edward and Bella are interrupted by someone with a few things to say.


**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just play with them like little puppets. :D I've been writing a series of random drabblets in an attempt to dust off any writing ability that I have left. So if these seem random...it's cause they were meant to be that way!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Bella, please remind me again why we are watching this?" Edward's breath tickled my ear as we lounged in the Cullen living room. The sounds of the aforementioned film were fading into the background in favor of Edward's cool, saccharine voice. I shifted marginally to find a more comfortable position beside him and grinned gingerly. It was yet another English assignment; read the book, watch the movie, and then come up with a list of ten reasons why the book was superior.

Okay, so that wasn't the assignment verbatim, but it was close enough.

"Because," I sighed and motioned to the flat-screen television that was nailed securely to the wall. "Mr. Mason insisted that we watch the movie after reading the book. He said it was essential to see how Margaret Mitchell's literary fluidity influenced the movie for the better. Of course, the book is always better." Edward grinned crookedly and leaned down to nuzzle the shell of my ear with the tip of his nose, sending shivers down my spine.

"I can tell you the differences between the movie and the book. After all, I was alive for the birth of both," he smirked, raising an eyebrow at me challengingly. HeЪ almost had me convinced, and I was reaching for the remote control to pause the movie when a thunderous exclamation erupted from the doorway.

"No way! You guys are NOT watching Gone with the Wind! And you didn't let me know?" Emmett shouted with Rosalie trailing behind him casually, a look of pure indifference on her face. He maneuvered his way towards the couch and sat roughly beside Edward and I, causing us to jump and move over. "This movie is the best! Rose, baby, don't you agree with me?" His eyes never left the television screen while Rosalie shrugged and leaned against the door frame.

"Scarlett O'Hara has got to be one of the most annoying females in all of literature," she said without hesitation, leaving Emmett to wave off Rosalie's disdain. I looked over at Edward before glancing at Emmett as he began to quote some of the lines underneath his breath. Eyes wide, I struggled between being annoyed at the interruption and amusement at Emmett's enthusiasm.

"Emmett, if you don't mind..." Edward started, hoping to rid the two of us of the semi-unwanted distraction. But before he could even finish his sentence, Emmett leaped off the couch and quickly silenced his brother.

"Shhh, this is the best part!" he howled, crossing the living room to dramatically pull the curtain rod from the windows. Without any effort, he bent the iron to fit around his shoulders, letting the contemporary curtains flow around him as he braced his shoulders.

"Oh, Esme's going to kill you," I murmured in shock as I waited to see what he would do next. Rosalie rolled her eyes from the back of the room and inspected her perfectly shaped fingernails. The spectacle barely seemed to registered in her brain as the scene played out in front of her.

Emmett cleared his throat and the voice that came out next was hardly feminine, though the speaker obviously was intending it to be.

"As God is my witness, as God is my witness they're not going to lick me." He swayed a bit and wrapped the flowing material of the curtains around his waist. "I'm going to live through this and when it's all over, I'll never be hungry again. No, nor any of my folk. If I have to lie, steal, cheat or kill. As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again." And with a flourish, Emmett stormed out of the room and out the back door, leaving Edward and I staring after his retreating form in complete bewilderment. Rosalie merely sighed and turned to follow him out the door.

"What just happened?" I asked Edward, my eyes still fixed on the doorway. A snort broke my gaze and I looked up to see Edward barely containing his laughter.

"Emmett seems to relate to Scarlett O'Hara. I suppose that would make Rosalie his Rhett Butler," and with that, he doubled over laughing while the movie continued to play in the background, and I continued to look dumbfounded.


End file.
